


The Apple In The Room

by Volodymyr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Discussing a case, Distracting everybody, Eating an Apple, Gen, He really is the Devil, LAPD, Police, That looks good
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: Le LAPD discute d'un cas en groupe. Lucifer Morningstar mange une pomme. Tout le monde le regarde.





	The Apple In The Room

Elle est d’abord innocemment posée sur la table. Personne ne questionne sa présence ou s’attarde à l’unique composition de rouge, de jaune et de vert qui constitue sa robe. La large pièce du commissariat du LAPD renferme son équipe habituelle, comprenant ainsi Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza, Ella Lopez et Charlotte Richards. La réunion est débutée depuis de nombreuses minutes lorsque Lucifer commence à trouver le tout ennuyant. Ce n’est pas nouveau, il a une attention limitée lorsqu’une conversation le désintéresse. Il ne cherche toutefois pas à interrompre Chloe qui expose le cas à tout le monde. Entendre sa voix est probablement la seule chose qui lui plait dans le fait de participer à ces réunions interminables.

Les doigts du Diable finissent par migrer lentement vers elle. Son index droit est le premier à se poser contre sa surface lisse. Le bout de son doigt glisse jusqu’à atteindre le pédoncule. Il enfonce presque l’ongle de son index dans la chair alors que ses quatre autres doigts viennent se saisir de cette délicieuse gourmandise. Lucifer garde son attention fixée sur Chloe alors qu’il soulève sa proie aisément et la conduit à sa bouche. Juste au moment où sa partenaire pose les yeux sur lui, le Diable croque dans le fruit.  Trois autres têtes se tournent dans sa direction alors qu’il commence à mastiquer avec une nette appréciation. En effet, la chair est goûteuse et juteuse, excellente en bouche.

Le Détective Decker ne se laisse pas distraire davantage par le manque de professionnalisme et de considération de Lucifer. Elle a l’habitude de cela après plusieurs années à travailler avec lui. Il n’en demeure pas moins que cette impolitesse du jour l’irrite profondément. Elle fronce même les sourcils en guise de premier et seul avertissement à son partenaire. Va-t-il l’ignorer ? C’est d’ordinaire le cas. L’attention du reste de son équipe lui revient et elle pense avoir repris le contrôle lorsque Lucifer mord à nouveau dans sa collation. Il arrache un important morceau cette fois, faisant couler le jus le long de son pouce. Après quelques mastications, il s’occupe de nettoyer son doigt avec sa langue. Chloe cesse de parler, bouche bée. Remarquant que plus personne ne parle et que les regards sont tous sur lui, Lucifer s’exprime avec la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

**« Quoi ? »**

Toujours aucune réaction. Haussant les épaules, le Diable retourne donc à sa dégustation et meurtrie à nouveau la chair sucrée pour s’emparer d’une portion considérable de l’aliment. Un profond soupire hargneux précède l’action de Chloe. Elle vole brusquement ce qui reste de comestible dans la main de Lucifer et se dirige en trois pas vers la poubelle pour y jeter sans la moindre douceur ce qui causait tellement de distraction.

**« Hey ! Je n’avais pas terminé ! »**

Proteste l’ex-propriétaire du symbole du péché originel avec des fragments de nourriture toujours dans la bouche. Chloe lui exige le silence du regard et il lève les mains pour lui indiquer qu’il se rend. Soupirant une dernière fois, la jeune femme reprend sa place, se saisit du dossier de l’enquête pour avoir ses mains occupées et elle revient quelques passages au préalable afin de ramener toute l’équipe sur le droit chemin. Qu’elle n’est pas sa surprise de voir Lucifer sortir de nulle part une seconde source de perturbation, encore plus rouge que la précédente. Lorsqu’il initie de la porter à sa bouche, quatre voix s’unissent contre lui.

« Lucifer ! »

Ce dernier se fige, regardant par la suite ses collègues, dans l’ordre Chloe, Ella, Daniel et puis Charlotte avant de revenir à la Détective. Sa partenaire lui fait de gros yeux. Il sourit au final, étirant le bras pour déposer la non-désirée entre elle et lui. Chloe s’en empare et la garde avec elle cette fois. Elle le pointe, n’entendant pas rire davantage.

_« Tu en as encore beaucoup de caché dans ton costume trois-pièces hors de prix ? »_

Il se contente de sourire encore plus grand, affichant cet air malicieux que Chloe connait trop bien.

**« Tu peux me fouiller, Détective. J’en serais plus que ravi même. »**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. La réunion reprend donc et Lucifer tente de ne pas trop penser à ce qu’on lui a si cruellement enlevé en pleine dégustation. Quel gâchis !


End file.
